Dancing With The Enemy
"Dancing With The Enemy" is the 35th. episode of Season 1 of Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil. Plot In the gym at Mellowbrook Elementary School, the gym teacher says that they can't play dodgeball because the school nurse wants to cut down on injuries. Instead, they have to do dance appreciation with Mr. Vickle as the teacher. Kick doesn't like it and tries to escape, but can't. Mr. Vickle decides to have a dance contest and initially intends to have Kick paired up as a dance partner with Jackie, but Kick makes her dance with Gunther. Kick is eventually forced to dance with Kendall because they are the only two left who don't have a partner. Jackie becomes jealous at this. Kendall and Kick discuss a lot, and don't want to dance together because they share an intense rivalry and a strong dislike towards each other. Mr. Vickle says that if they didn't dance together, they would fail. Mr. Vickle also announces that the winners would receive an A+ and a trophy. Jackie and Gunther start dancing to try and make Kick jealous, but are unsuccessful. Also, Gunther becomes scared of Jackie and requests help to escape her many times. Later at Kick's home, Kick and Kendall, having no idea what theme to use for their dance routine, watch TV to try and find some inspiration. While flicking through the channels and fighting over the remote, Kick comes up with the idea to dance in an "awesome" style after seeing a wrestling match while Kendall disagrees and come up with the idea to dance in an "elegant" style after seeing a viking opera. They argue because of their different styles, and then they come up with the idea to combine the two styles (Awesome-Elegance) and accidentally hold hands and when they notice, they quickly revert back to showing dislike towards one another. The contest starts the next day and Jackie and Gunther look like they were going to win, but then, Kick and Kendall appear dressed up as a wrestling fighter and a viking opera singer respectively and start to dance. Jackie becomes mad and starts to dance a new dance with Gunther because of the rivalry with Kick and Kendall. Kick and Kendall dance better than them. At the end of the dance, they look at each other lovingly and praise each other. A random female person yells, "Kiss her!" and they back away from each other, acting quite disgusted. Mr. Vickle can't decide who the winners are, so the gym coach makes dodgeball the tie-breaker. In the end, Emo Kid gets pelted with a lot of dodgeballs. Cast *Charlie Schlatter as Kick Buttowski *Emily Osment as Kendall Perkins *Matt Jones as Gunther Magnuson *Maria Bamford as Jackie Wackerman *John DiMaggio as Mr. Vickle *Veronica Cartwright as Ms. Dominic *Greg Cipes as Emo Kid References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Kick & Jackie Episodes Category:Mellowbrook Elementary School Episodes Category:Frenemies Episodes Category:Kick & Emo Kid Episodes Category:Kick & Kendall Episodes Category:Kindall Episodes Category:Mr. Vickle Episodes Category:Debutant Episodes Category:Kick's Groups Episodes Category:2010 Episodes Category:October Episodes Category:Production Code A Episodes Category:Anti-Jackie Episodes